


Still Watching

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hiroki isnt even physically in this fic lol, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital, but i thought i'd put him in the character thing anyway cause he matters, chubby usagi is the best usagi btw, didnt edit this lol, he has tummy, misakis just a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko is on the phone but why would he do that when he has someone else to attend to?
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Still Watching

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to be writing ch 18 of the camboy fic but im doing this instead shhhhh

_ Irritated… _

And irritated Misaki was as he lay on his side as he stared off into the darkness. Akihiko’s room was far darker than any room in the house, only having objects be illuminated by the large windows and glass doors. The far off building lights brought light into the room though it was somewhat faint. The vague shadows of the stuffed animals and plastic toys scattered the cold wooden floors as they were in the soft lights. The rest were only blurred as they were hidden in the dark. 

Misaki laid against the soft pillows, awake. His naked body was hidden under the blanket, only wearing a plain dress shirt that was several sizes too big for his petite body. Of course, it didn’t belong to him at all. His own clothes were sprawled on the floor but he didn’t want to get just get up and put them on. He was too fixated on something else. 

Something that bugged him to no end. 

His lover was sitting against the edge of the mattress, facing away from the brunette who yearned for the embrace he had always been given. He was naked, smoking his 100th cigarette of the day as he chuckled. The phone he held against his ear was gripped between his slender fingers. 

“I’ve missed talking to you so much…”, he smiled. He puffed his cigarette, breathing the smog out into the air around the bed. “I’m not doing anything right now. What about you?”. 

_ Yeah, right...And what about me?  _ Misaki’s eyebrows furrowed as he listened in. He slowly turned to the left, trying not to make it noticeable that he was eavesdropping. 

Who was he talking to so fondly? 

Did he forget Misaki was even there?

Who was even calling so late?

“Ah, Hiroki, I know how that is...By the way, can I ask you a few things?”. 

_ Hiroki...Do I know that name? I feel like I’ve heard it a few times… _ That didn’t matter however.  _ Why is this guy calling Usagi so late? Isn’t it past midnight? Shouldn’t Usagi be asleep by now? Ugh, the smoke stinks… _

Akihiko’s bare back was certainly a sight for Misaki, who stared at him with annoyance yet awe. He was certainly good looking, even from behind. He had gotten a bit pudgy over the years. It was most noticeable whenever they had sex, when Akihiko was always bending over or hunched. It’s not like Misaki was complaining though...It was a bit cute to him. It certainly made cuddling a bit more comfortable. 

_ But why isn’t he cuddling me right now? We just did it...He’s just on the phone. I’m bored…I wanna hug him so badly... _

He ceased his bitterness to take notice of his own thoughts.

Then he flushed. 

_ Wait, hold on a second! It’s not like I care...He can do what he wants after all! I’m being selfish...but...He looks really soft… _

“Hmm…”, Akihiko breathed. “Is that so? Why not a date and a few gifts? I’m sure it’ll go well”.

Wait.

What?

What’s he saying?

Misaki’s head shot up, staring in shock. What was this? 

Why was he saying such things? Was this a sick joke? Did he think Misaki was asleep and unable to hear?

_ N-No way...No, I’m overthinking...He wouldn’t do that… _

“I think you’d look good in just some normal clothes. There’s no need to go all out and looking fancy, Hiroki”.

_ Please stop talking… _

“I think that’d be nice. I could it set it up for you, I think it’d go well”, he giggled. 

_ Shut up. _

“Would that work? You can tell me”.

The other line held a male voice...Another man was speaking.

_ Stop. Who do you think you’re talking to?  _ Misaki gritted his teeth so hard he thought they’d might break.  _ Don’t talk to him.  _

“It’s been so long. We should go get some drinks after you’re done. Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after?”. 

_ You’re not drinking with anyone.... _

Misaki sat up slowly, hunched over himself. 

“Tomorrow then? What time? I finished my manuscript so I’m free whenever you are”. 

_ You won’t be free at all, don’t act like I’m not here.  _

It’s not like Misaki enjoyed these thoughts. He despised the thought of his own selfishness, wanting to puke at his own mind. The tightness of his heart strangled him. 

_ Don’t go out with anyone. The only one you can go out with is… _

He swallowed his anxieties as he crawled to his lover, who turned his head at the notice of the sudden body moving next to him. 

Akihiko raised an eyebrow as Misaki, who has rarely ever been affectionate, snuggled up next to him as he went beneath his arm.

_ Pay attention to me.  _

He nudged his head against Akihiko’s soft sides, wrapping his arms slowly around his lover. Akihiko looked at him in awe, remaining silent.

Then he smiled.

“Hiroki, I’ll call you another time…”, he grinned. He moved his free hand, ruffling Misaki’s hair slowly and gently. “I hope your date with your boyfriend goes well, I know how awkward dates can be. He should be happy with you though”.

_ Wait...what? _ Misaki felt himself jump through his own skin.

“I’ve got my own lover to deal with”. He hung up, placing his phone against the nightstand beside the bedside. 

Misaki slowly looked up at him, his face a lovely shade of red. The author gazed back at him, then returned the hug his lover so weakly gave before placing a soft kiss upon his forehead. 

“Did you miss me, baby?”. 

Misaki pouted, nuzzling into his skin as he hid his embarrassment. 

Still, he was relieved. 

“Didn’t miss you at all, Usagi-san”, he grinned. Akihiko’s skin was so warm...But was it from Misaki’s own flesh or his own?

“Sure you didn’t”.

“Pft…Shut up, haha. We should go to bed now”. 

“We will after I kiss you some more”. 

The feeling of those strong arms embracing him had never felt better as he felt soft lips peck his head a few more times, and several after that. 

This was certainly the high life. Akihiko belonged to him and him only.

_ Mine only...My Usagi.  _

**Author's Note:**

> one day im gonna write a lot of possessive fics cause these bois are obsessed with eachother,, i love them so much


End file.
